This invention relates to the field of training devices to assist and train golfers to improve their putting and their drives.
Various devices of this type are known to the prior art. Those known to the inventor of the present invention include those which are shown and described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,161 comprising a T-shaped member for use in perfecting drives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,013 comprising a mat on which a golf ball's position can be marked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,219 comprising an elongated leg projecting outwardly from between two shoe guides to adjust the distance of ball placement from where the golfer is standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,981 comprising a complex foot and ball positioning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,675 comprising another kind of ball and foot positioning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,613 comprising a platform having foot plates which are adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,519 comprising a foldable ruler type of device to help a golfer measure and gauge his stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718 comprising an adjustable H-shape frame to help a golfer find the proper position for his feet when addressing the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,697 comprising a mat or plate for the golfer's foot position and a single strip extending outwardly therefrom to indicate the ball position for each of the iron clubs and for each of the wood clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,193 comprising an inverted L-shaped device in which the cross leg is relatively broad and has a turf like mat for positioning the golf ball, and the vertical leg is movable laterally relative to the cross leg to adjust the width of a golfer's foot position or stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,758 and 4,605,228 comprising a putter and pendulum swing method of putting.
Each of the foregoing prior art patents disclose devices which take a different approach from the present invention and are directed to somewhat different aspects of helping a golfer learn how to improve his golf game. The trainer in accordance with the present invention can be used to perfect both a golfer's putting and his drives, as well as so learn how to "work" his drives by hitting a draw or hook when desired and a fade or slice when desired. It is an all purpose type of training device incorporated into one piece of equipment or assembly which itself is uncomplicated and easy to use as well as being collapsible or compressible into a small compact unit which the golfer can carry with him in his golf bag for use at any time.